Creeper Factory
by LegendOfKorraForever
Summary: What if the creeper wasn't made by Notch? What if the Creeper was a creation that a certain Headphone wearing Tnt lover made? All these questions are answered in this story


The Creeper Factory

**Hello!**

**Sky: Hmph.**

**Me: He's angry.**

**Sky: Of course I'm mad!**

**Me: Let me explain his anger, I wrote a parody of the song 'Rainbow Factory' and I got the idea for this story while I was writing it.**

**Sky *lets out a deep sigh*: And you wrote a comic**

**Me: Yes. I illustrated the comic. I wrote the parody.**

**Sky: Well, excuse me.**

**Me: It's fine. Enjoy!**

Sky's Pov

_Now the creeper we know has quite the story_  
_It's just a bit gory_

"Ever wonder how creepers were created?" I asked my friend Deadlox, who shrugged. "I guess." He replied, and I started making cubes in the dirt. "How do you think they were made?" I asked. "Well what about zombies or skeletons?" He asked. "Well it's obvious they both died." I replied.

"Yeah, but _how _were they turned into zombies and skeletons?" Deadlox asked. "Dunno." I said, and rolled onto my back. "I don't know man." and I looked up at the clouds. "This day has gotten quite philosophical." I said, and looked up at Deadlox who had a thoughtful expression.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked him, and he snapped back into reality. "You want to know how creepers are made right?" He asked, and I gave him a look of sheer confusion. "Yeah." I said, and was hit over the head. "I'm sorry Adam." I heard Deadlox say before I passed out.

_But the story makes sense once you hear it_  
_Because the creeper was made with a minecraftian device_

I woke up, and rubbed my head. "God damnit Ty." I said under my breath, and looked around. It was dark. That's all I can conclude. I took my sunglasses off, and it was still dark. "There must not be any light in the room."

"Alright Ty you win. Now let me out." I said, and silence was the only thing that replied. "Ty. I'm serious!" I was starting to get agitated. "This isn't funny!" "It's not meant to be funny." Deadlox's voice said. "What do you mean?!" I screamed, and some redstone lamps flickered on.

_Just dig deeper into the ground_  
_eventually you will hear a sound_

I looked around, and to my horror saw a giant machine. "Deadlox? What does that machine do?" I asked, and I saw my friend standing about ten blocks away. "Why don't I show you?" He asked. I noticed he had a crazy glint in his eyes. I decided to keep my distance. Just to be safe.

"No, Telling me will be fine." I said, and he pulled out a remote, and pushed a button. I heard a scream comming from a different room, and a person was being held by a mechanical arm, that was moving towards the machine. I stared in silence, not being able to find my voice.

I watched as the person screamed, and was finally dropped into a funnel on the top of the machine. "D-Deadlox?" I asked, finally finding my voice. "What just happened?" "This is how the creeper's made." He replied, and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. A few seconds later a creeper emerged from the hole in the machine. "Deadlox! This is wrong on so many levels!" I screamed, and he took a step closer.

"Well maybe I'm doing Minecratia a favor!" He screamed, and I took several steps back. "You've got to stop Ty!" "What if I don't want to stop?!" He asked, and kept advancing, as I retreated. I finally found myself with my back to the wall. I looked deep into Deadlox's eyes, and saw none of his old self.

I decided if I'm going to get out of here, I'm going to have to out smart him. "So, Ty why don't you tell me your plan?" I asked, but Deadlox kept advancing. "This whole facility is my plan!" He said, and I noticed a door.

_It's now or never. _And I took off for the door.

_It's easy to find once you see it_  
_With it's torches and glowstone you will not miss it_

I was about half way there, when I felt and arrow lodge itself into the back of my leg. I stumbled, and Deadlox pointed his sword at me. "Fine. Kill me!" I screamed, and my former best friend laughed. "I'm not going to give you the luxuary of death!" He said, and I looked up at him.

"Then what are you going to do?" I asked, and a twisted smile formed on his face. "You'll see." And he dragged me away.

_But with all these things to mask it's appearance_  
_You may notice one machine_

_It's been three months. I've gotten little to no food, and i've been tortured nearly every day. I don't know why he's doing all of this, and I may never find out if this keeps up. If you ever find this book. I give you one message, Deadlox did all of this. No matter what he tells you he did it._

I closed my journal, and hid it in the loose floorboard. Every day I contemplte how I've survived this long. _Dawn, my other friends, everyone who I care about could be at risk if I don't get out of here._I thought, and tried to stand up. I managed to get to my feet by leaning on the wall, and tried to let go of the wall, but fell to the ground.

I heard a door opened, and I was staring at Deadlox who had that same sadistic smile. I started forming a plan in my mind. I stared him down like I always did, and started to stand up. _Please Notch, help my plan work. _He looked at me, and his smile faded, and he pulled out his sword.

I managed to dodge it, but just barely. I landed hard on my side, and tried to recover from the shock. "That was brave." He said, and I was staring at him again. "I know. That was the plan," and I kicked his feet out from under him, and snatched his sword.

"Rule number one in combat: Always make sure your target can't escape, or overpower you." I said, and Deadlox growled. "You always seem to forget that one, because I did both." I said, and bolted to the door. I slammed it shut before Deadlox could get to it, and started limping as fast as I could.

"Please, please, please," I silently pleaded, and heard an explosion. I didn't dare look back. I started limping faster, until I finally saw a door. I finally got to the door, and threw it open. I saw an elevator.

"ADAM, I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Deadlox screamed, and I hit the button. The elevator doors opened lazily, like they had all the time in the world, and I ran inside. I pressed the button that got me to the top floor, and waited.

_What you ask does this machine do_  
_To which the answer is an explosive green mob._

When I was at the top floor, the doors opened, and I saw Deadlox staring at me. I jumped back in surprise, and he pulled out another sword. "Looks like this is your demise." He said, and I noticed a green flash behind him, causing me to smile. "Hey Ty. Look behind you." I said, and hid out of range of the creeper blast.

I peeked out from my hiding place, and saw a giant crater where Deadlox was. I looked around for any sign that he had survived, but I saw none. I heaved a sigh of relief, and limped over to a chest. I shifted around until I found some food. I scarfed as much down as I could, and tried to use my communicator to try and find my location.

"He scrambled my signal." I said frusrated, and decided the only way to find out where I was, was to go outside. My hand reached out for the door, and another hand grabbed my leg. "You're not getting out of here!" Deadlox screamed, and I tried to shake him off me, but it was no use.

He started pulling me back, while I was screaming for help, and eventually got me to the elevator. He pressed a button, and brought his sword down.

_In the creeper factory_  
_Where all your dreams will die_

_In the creeper factory_  
_Where not a single person escapes_

**Welcome to the dark side of my mind, where we have fresh cookies!**

**Sky: She's trying to add comic relief**

**Me: I am. So, yeah that was Creeper Factory. Hoped you liked it, it took about a week to write, and I kept putting tings in, and taking others out to improve, but I am happy with the results.**


End file.
